<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Deep by Elemental_air</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863975">In The Deep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_air/pseuds/Elemental_air'>Elemental_air</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>PlayChoices, The Elementalists, The Elementalists (Visual Novel), choices stories you play, choices the elementalists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_air/pseuds/Elemental_air</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beckett Harringtion/Main Character (The Elementalists), Beckett Harrington - Relationship, Beckett Harrington/Main Character, Oriana Miller - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Deep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beckett stood off to the side, watching Oriana’s every move. She looked stunning in a mermaid outfit, and even dyed her hair a rainbow of colors. She threw herself into this party 100%, and he kept catching her eyeing him. He wanted to pull her in, pull her close, tell her to stay with him all night, hell, his whole life. Right now, she was talking to Cyran, a merman, who was desperately flirting with her.</p><p>“Beckett, man, come on! There’s someone juggling shells!”</p><p>“Not now Zeph.” He growled as Cyran pointed up, Oriana looking up with him. There was a strange orange plant hanging above them.</p><p>“You better make your move soon, Beckster. She’s not going to wait forever.”</p><p>Beckett pinched the bridge of his nose before facing Zephyr. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“Yes you do. But suit yourself. Guess you don’t mind her making out with other people then?”</p><p>“WHAT??” Beckett whirled back around, just in time to see Cyran shoving his tongue down Oriana’s throat, and worse…Oriana was extremely into it, running her hands all along the guy’s body. His scales are shining brilliantly as a swirl of water brings them closer and closer together. Soon enough they’d be one.</p><p>Beckett went completely rigid, his hands curled into fists. <em>How dare she? Am I nothing? She can’t even be decent enough to not make out with someone right in front of me??</em></p><p>“Unbelievable. Some people have no class. Right, Zeph?” He was met with silence. “Zeph?” Turning back around, Zeph is no longer in sight. Beckett sighed, running his fingers through his hair, turning back to where Oriana had been. She was talking to Cyran now, both still smiling giddily at each other.</p><p>
  <em>I can’t believe she would do that. I thought we had something special.</em>
</p><p>Beckett glared at them until they finally swam over.</p><p>“Hey, Beck. Cyran’s going to show us a reef. You want to come?”</p><p>“Gee, Oriana, I don’t know. Think there’s enough room for me to tag along?” He snapped.</p><p>Oriana furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but said nothing else, just swam and asked Shreya, Zeph, and Griffin, who all agreed to go readily. Beckett scowled as he trailed behind, noticing how Cyran used every excuse he could to touch Oriana.</p><p>
  <em>What a jerk. He must know we’re together…right? She would have told him, I’m sure…right?</em>
</p><p>Cyran leads everyone through the water, far past the city to a beautiful reef. A school of pufferfish dart past and go swimming straight through a nearby whirlpool, while giant bubbles float up from the coral.</p><p>“Welcome to the Guppie Garden.” He announced.</p><p>Beckett looked around in awe, momentarily forgetting he was upset. “Cyran, is it true this is where merfolk children learn how to swim?”</p><p>Shreya elbows him in the side. “Beckett, can you stop being a nerd for five seconds and just have some fun?”</p><p>Cyran laughs. “Actually, they’re born from the kelaktin here and they spend the first ten years as polyps inside of it.”</p><p>Beckett gapes and digs around his pockets for a pen. <em>I must have a pen, I always have a pen, I can’t believe it, I had no idea! Why do no textbooks include this information??</em></p><p>Cyran laughs again, shaking his head. “Please don’t write that down. I’d never hear the end of it if a lie like that made it to the surface.”</p><p>
  <em>A…lie? He made it up to fool me?”</em>
</p><p>“There’s so much going on here, I don’t even know where to start!” Oriana exclaimed. Beckett slid his eyes over to her, disappointed she was oblivious to what just happened.</p><p>
  <em>She doesn’t even care he just made a fool of me. Unbelievable!</em>
</p><p>Zeph grinned. “Isn’t the answer obvious? I’m going to get thrown around by that whirlpool! I’ve heard merfolk whirls makes you see visions of the future!”</p><p>Griffin chuckled. “I think I’ll stick to bouncing on the Sand Bubbles. If you listen closely, you can supposedly hear voices from the past.”</p><p>“I want to befriend that school of fish! I bet they’ve seen every inch of this lake and have wonderful stories to tell!” Aster said excitedly.</p><p><em>Finally, someone makes sense around here. </em>“I’ll join you Aster.” He swims with her, not glancing behind him.</p><p>Suddenly, he heard Oriana’s voice. “I want to talk with the fish too!” She swims over to Beckett and Aster, who are already examining a playful pufferfish.</p><p>Beckett couldn’t believe his luck in seeing this specific species. “These are Adoria Puffers. They live unnaturally long lives and have an unhealthy obsession with romance.”</p><p>
  <em>I used to think all romance was unhealthy…</em>
</p><p>Aster clapped her hands together gleefully. “They told me about how my parents fell in love! My father grew my mother a garden on the other side of the lake, near the grove!”</p><p>The pufferfish fixes Oriana with a hard stare and lets out a long stream of bubbles.</p><p>Aster giggled. “He thinks you and Beckett are a good match. He wants you to make it official.”</p><p>
  <em>What??</em>
</p><p>Oriana winks at Beckett. “Oh, is that so? Well, I’ll have to consult Beckett about that one.”</p><p>He scoffed in reply. “Oriana, please don’t tell me you’re going to take dating advice from a fish.”</p><p>She gave him a hard look, and he felt he might implode under her gaze. <em>What is she thinking right now? God, she’s so gorgeous, look at those lips pouting at me.</em></p><p>But then she swims over to Cyran and he shows her a beautiful shell in his hands. Beckett stiffened.</p><p>
  <em>He’s giving her a pearl. An actual pearl. One that’s at least a hundred years old.</em>
</p><p>“He’s got game Beckonator.” Zeph was at his side again. “And also, despite all of us saying it, a fish has now told you to make her your girlfriend. And still you disagree?”</p><p>“Well, I…”</p><p>But Zeph was gone again as everyone left the reef. Beckett kept an eye on Oriana, getting more and more angry at her flirtation with the merman.</p><p>
  <em>Quite obviously, she doesn’t want to be my girlfriend. If she did, she wouldn’t be kissing a fish on the cheek.</em>
</p><p>As the friends are swimming playfully through a bed of lake weeds that rise high above them, Beckett lost sight of everyone, and managed to get himself trapped. Literally. He couldn’t move. A few minutes later, Oriana emerged in the thick canopy and swam straight into him.</p><p>She smirked, seeing how tangled up he was. “Fancy meeting you here, looks like you’ve got a bit of a situation going on.”</p><p>“Ah, good, Oriana. I’m afraid I’ve gotten rather tangled in these strands of lalip.”</p><p>She leans in and presses her lips to Beckett’s, nipping teasingly at his lower lip.</p><p><em>Oh god, not now…I can’t even kiss her back. </em>“Oriana, as much as I appreciate the attention, I would prefer it if I could reciprocate.”</p><p>“I don’t know. I like having you all tied up and at my mercy.” She gives him another kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer before finally disentangling him from the lake weeds. He turns to her, his gaze soft.</p><p>“I was actually looking for you when the lalip caught me. I was thinking we could find someplace a bit more private…” He blushes and clears his throat. “Some merfolk informed me about a secretive cove not too far from here. It’s said to be quite beautiful to behold.”</p><p>He paused before smiling. “Although it will pale in comparison to how you look tonight.”</p><p>“I love it when you sweet talk me.” She teased.</p><p>He continued, ignoring her tone. “I was thinking we could disappear for a bit, and get some time alone. The party is nice, but I’d rather it just be the two of us.”</p><p>She tapped her chin thoughtfully. “That <em>does</em> sound like fun.”</p><p>Beckett’s eyes linger on her, but she glances through the weeds at each of their friends.</p><p>
  <em>Wow. Maybe I misread our entire relationship.</em>
</p><p>Then she leans in close to whisper in his ear. “Getting some <em>alone time</em> with you sounds like just what I need.”</p><p>He felt himself getting hard in his pants. “Then let’s go before we get roped into this Whirl game.” He takes her hand and dives down through the water. They swim to a rocky wall with a circular opening at the bottom and go through it. They emerge from the cavern into a glowing grotto filled with crystal clear water, their heads bobbing up just above the water’s surface. Blue light sparkles and dances along the walls, casting them both in its soft glow.</p><p>“This is beautiful…” She gasped, looking around in wonder.</p><p>He nods appreciatively. “Ah, yes, this light is the result of the bioluminescent aquadeliphine. It’s a special type of algae cultivated by the merfolk. They use it for a number of their foods and medicines, but we don’t know much more about it, as it’s never been well studied.”</p><p>Oriana rolled her eyes. “Tell me you didn’t bring me here only to tell me about magickal algae.”</p><p>He smirked. “Not <em>only</em>…” He slides his arms around her waist as he leans forward and kisses her. When she reciprocates, he deepens the kiss and presses her up against the wall of the grotto, fully aware of the rough rock digging into her back.</p><p>
  <em>A little pain perhaps, for making out with someone who wasn’t me.</em>
</p><p>“Someone’s eager.” She laughs.</p><p><em>You haven’t seen just how eager yet. </em>“I just want to make every second we have together count.”</p><p>She surges forward to kiss him and his eyes go wide as the heat between them grows. She nips playfully at his lower lips, grazing the soft skin there as she takes it between her teeth. He gasps and his grip around her waist tightens, digging his fingers into her skin.</p><p>He looks at her radiant face. “How do you always do this to me, make it so you’re the only one in existence…”</p><p>“It’s a special talent.” She joked.</p><p>He meets her in a fiery kiss, his lips sliding roughly against hers, as they sink below the lake’s surface, completely submerged. He licks over her lower lip, urging her to surrender, until all she can do is give in.</p><p>“For the record, you make me feel the same way.” She breathed.</p><p>
  <em>I…do? Then why…ah hell with it. I want her so bad.</em>
</p><p>Beckett trails kisses down her jaw to her neck, his teeth brushing over her skin and making her shiver. With his lips still pressed against her neck, he whispers, his words sending vibrations through the water… “Tell me what you want.”</p><p>“I want all of you.”</p><p>He inhaled sharply. “Well, I’m right here.”</p><p>She pops open his blazer and push it off his shoulders. She slowly undoes the buttons of his shirt, tracing a finger down the center of his chest and raising goosebumps on his skin. He shrugs out of his shirt, and she drops her hands down to help him out of his pants. She presses her hand against his erection, making him moan, and then pulls away teasingly.</p><p>He groaned. “Must you torture me so?”</p><p>“You know you love it.” She returned playfully.</p><p>“I love <em>you</em>.” He said, not even thinking. They both froze their movements as the reality of what he said sunk in.</p><p>“Um…” He cuts her off with his lips, not even wanting her to continue that sentence.</p><p>
  <em>How many times must I embarrass myself today? This is terrible, she’s going to hate me for saying that. I need to keep her distracted, keep her turned on so she can’t think of it.</em>
</p><p>He begins to undress her, layer by layer, agonizingly slow, kissing her the entire time. She shivers as the last of her clothes drift down to join his on the rocky floor. His eyes sweep her revealed body, taking in every inch of it. “This is a view I could never get tired of…”</p><p>“Flatterer.” But her eyes were serious, as though she really wanted to say something, but Beckett wasn’t giving her a chance. With her clothing out of the way, he pulls her against him, the heat of her body a sharp contrast to the chilly water. She runs her hands down his chest, the lean muscle flexing beneath her palms.</p><p>“Let me…” He kisses down her neck to her chest, his lips sending sparks of pleasure through her body. He inches her underwear down to kiss the juncture of her hips. He nips at her skin and she gasps.</p><p>“Beckett!”</p><p>
  <em>God I love the sound of my name on her lips.</em>
</p><p>He dips his hand into her underwear and brushes over her slit with a feather-light touch, making her hips quake. He pulls his hand away as he kisses her shoulder. “I actually had an idea…I know a spell that can dim the light in the cavern and heighten your senses, so you feel more. Would you be interested in trying it?”</p><p>
  <em>Please say yes, I spent so much time researching this…</em>
</p><p>“Let’s turn off the lights.” She whispered.</p><p>“As you wish.” He gently touches two fingers to her temple and the light around them fades, leaving them in complete darkness. Beckett drifts away from her, extremely excited for what’s to come.</p><p>“Beckett?”</p><p>“Shhh, I’m right here.” He’s directly behind her now, his mouth right beside her ear. His chest presses against her back, enveloping her in his warmth. His fingers slip into her underwear again, and he slowly pulls them down, leaving her completely exposed.</p><p>“Ohh…”</p><p>He slides his hand between her legs, pressing against her as her hips jerk in response.</p><p>“Mmm that’s my girl…so wet…so tight…” He kisses her shoulder and bites down gently on it as his hand moves faster. She throws her head back and moans.</p><p>“Keep making those noises…” He threatened.</p><p>In the dark, he can feel everywhere the two of them are touching, each connection like a live wire of pleasure. Her breathing was becoming ragged, as he pumped his fingers in and out of her body.</p><p>“Beckett…” She trembled.</p><p>“Yes, love?”</p><p>“Oh god, Beck…”</p><p>She was writhing against his body, his dick pressed firmly against her back, making him want to take her so hard she’d never think of that Cyran guy again…</p><p>
  <em>Cyran….</em>
</p><p>He stopped his hand, sliding it out of her, a whimper of disapproval escaping her. He scraped his teeth over the pulse point in her neck.</p><p>“Not so fast.” His voice was hoarse, his heart thundering. “Tell me, Oriana…why did you let Cyran kiss you?”</p><p>“W…what?” She tried to turn around to face him, but he held her in place tightly.</p><p>“I want to know why you made out with him.”</p><p>“Why not?” She gasped as he slipped a finger back inside her tightness.</p><p>“Did you know I saw it?” He murmured</p><p>She leaned her head back on his shoulder as he slipped another finger in, then tweaked her nipple with his other hand. She bucked into his touch, moaning. He paused all movement. “Did you?” He demanded.</p><p>“Why does it matter?” She challenged breathlessly. “It’s not like I’m yours.”</p><p>“Yes, you are. You <em>are</em> mine, Oriana, and I don’t like sharing my things. Especially with a merman whom you’ll never see again.”</p><p>“If I never see him again then what does it matter if I have a little fun first?”</p><p>
  <em>What does it matter?? What does it matter??????????</em>
</p><p>“It matters because you’re also making out with me.” He growled. “You can’t do that.”</p><p>“Why not?” She shot back, clearly getting angry. “I’m not your girlfriend. Even a fucking fish said we should be official, and you know what you did? You blew it off. So in my opinion, you are I must just be having fun with each other, nothing serious, otherwise…”</p><p>“Otherwise…? He pressed.</p><p>She finally pushed him away and whirled on him, startling him so much that the blue lighting of the grotto came back.</p><p>“Otherwise, you would have asked me to be your girlfriend by now. Otherwise, you would have let me tell you that I love you too. But you didn’t ask, and you didn’t want to listen.”</p><p>Her chest was heaving, her eyes practically on fire.</p><p>“You…you love me?” He whispered, shocked.</p><p>“How is that not obvious?” She exclaimed. “Of course I do, and of course I knew you were watching. Why do you think I did it in the first place? Why on earth would I ever want to kiss someone who wasn’t you? Oh yeah, I know, because you only want to fuck me!!!”</p><p>“How can you say that?” He gasped, his face a shade of scarlet. “I try so hard for you! Everything I do is for you! You occupy all of my waking thoughts, and when I’m asleep, I see you again. You’re my dream, Oriana. It’s you, it’s always been you.”</p><p>“You have a funny way of showing it.” She muttered, diving down to retrieve her clothes.</p><p>Beckett dove down with her, grabbing her gently by the arm and crashing his lips to hers before she reached the bottom. “I love you, Ori, and I want you to be my girlfriend. I have a list of reasons why we should be together, I just didn’t think you were ready to hear them, but since you are, reason #1 is…”</p><p>“Beckett stop!” She laughs. “I don’t need a list of reasons why we should be together. If I love you, and you love me…isn’t it the natural course of action to make our relationship status official?”</p><p>“Well, I…yes, I suppose it is.” Beckett’s heart was thundering. To his horror, he began to ramble. “It’s just I’ve never been in this position, you see, I don’t know how these things work, and although I treasure you, I didn’t realize those feelings were returned just as strongly, and I…”</p><p>Oriana kissed him hard, leaving him breathless. “And you got jealous seeing someone else ‘treasure me’?”</p><p>He murmured in her ear. “I don’t think anyone can treasure you as greatly as I do, Ori.”</p><p>“I want you to show your girlfriend what you mean by that.”</p><p>
  <em>My girlfriend……</em>
</p><p>He smirked, and a second later their world went dark again. He ghosted kisses along her body, turning up the heat again as he played with her clit, the friction causing moan and after moan, each one louder than the last, slip out of her. He gently re-positioned their bodies as he slowly slid his length deep inside her.</p><p>She gasped at how full he made her, as he felt her walls stretch to accommodate his size. “I will never tire of this.” He voice was hoarse as he pulled her earlobe with his teeth, his hot breath skimming across her ear.</p><p>“More…I need more…” She pleaded.</p><p>“Anything you want.” He moved her against the wall, her hands pressed up against it as he fucked harder, faster, thrusting deep inside her pussy as they both grunted at the feeling.</p><p>“Ori…call me your boyfriend.”</p><p>“You’re my boyfriend!!”</p><p>
  <em>That is the hottest thing I’ve ever heard. </em>
</p><p>“I love you, Ori.”</p><p>“I love you too, Beck!!!” Oriana screamed as she came, shuddering hard around his cock, squeezing him so tight he exploded inside her, emptying his seed completely deep inside her belly.</p><p>Oriana turned back around, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. “You’re my everything, Beck.”</p><p>He blushed furiously, feeling it all over his body. “It’s a good thing you’re…you’re my girlfriend now.” He finished shyly.</p><p>Oriana bit down on her lip. It was one of his favorite things to witness. “So, I guess I shouldn’t kiss Cyran after the party?” She joked.</p><p>Beckett’s mouth fell open. “What? No! Of course, not!”</p><p>She giggled, and he lunged at her as she shrieked playfully. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” She laughed.</p><p>“Don’t make me punish you for that.” He growled.</p><p>She eyed him slyly. “I think I may already need some punishment, Beck. What ever did you have in mind?”</p><p>
  <em>She’s a goddess. Oh, my lord she’s a complete goddess.</em>
</p><p>“Let me show you.” He said darkly, as their lips met again, the two lovers getting lost in each other in the confines of the hidden cove, having no concept of the time passing in the outside world.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>